1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extension spring strut, comprising a pre-loaded extension spring and an integrated damper as employed for example as lifting aids in trunk lids or engine hoods of passenger cars.
2. Background Art
In compression struts of the generic type, the damper simultaneously serves as a guiding and damping unit. The damper in the form of a piston-cylinder unit absorbs the motion of the extension spring over the entire stroke thereof. This may entail drawbacks, in particular when the kinematics of the lid opening and closing motion are such that, when the lid is stopped in an intermediate position, the power of the spring will no longer be sufficient for lifting the lid, the damping effect being too strong.